The Pieces of My Life
by Madam Mare
Summary: I feel like one of those sailboats, searching for the wind to put them into motion…you are my wind.


Title: The Pieces Of My Life  
Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
Summary: I feel like one of those sailboats, searching for the wind to put them into motion…you are my wind.  
Note: Inspired by Tim McGraw's song, "Why We Said Goodbye". Yes I am an angst whore! Can I give you a happy ending? You will just have to read and see! And here is the fic, take two since my computer ate the first draft!

XXXX 

It had become tradition on Sundays to get the day off, and head down to Coney Island in the morning. It began over the summer, but carried over into the winter. It may have been freezing, but the deserted, frost covered beach was beautiful. Our first stop was always breakfast. This cute little diner, tucked away in the corner, quickly became our spot. Its funny, the one thing that I remember almost more than the intoxicating scent of French toast, is the squeaking of those damn red vinyl seats.

After breakfast, you would take my hand and lead me to the park entrance. The morning sun would set your russet strands on fire. The first stop was always the Cyclone. I swear that damn coaster must have taken years off of my life. But you loved it, and even though you laughed when I would scream at all the drops, I would still ride it countless times with you. It seems like it was just yesterday, I can still smell the saltwater air, and hear the waves crashing into the pier, even though I am still a good five stops away from the Coney Island stop.

I lean my head back against the window and let the steady vibrations and gentle swaying relax me. My mind travels back to the night just over six years ago. I got a phone call from my brother. When I saw his number on the caller ID, I felt an immediate sense of dread wash over me. My dad hadn't been doing well, and I knew that something had happened. When I heard Joel's voice on the other end of the line, I knew my dad was gone. I managed to keep myself together while getting details on when his service would be, and arranging for the long flight back home. When I got off the phone, I felt lost, I felt like I was suffocating in my own apartment, and I had to get out. Before I knew it, it was pouring rain, and I was shivering on your doorstep. I remember, I didn't even have to tell you what happened, you just knew. You opened up your arms to me, and I was instantly found. You held me all night, and reassured me we would get through it together, and we did. You were there for me every slow step of the agonizing path. It was after that when I couldn't imagine my life without you in it.

The train finally reaches the end of the line. Coney Island. I am assaulted with memories as I head down the boardwalk. There are a few people scattered around in the chilly autumn atmosphere. Lot's of people by themselves, I can't help but notice. I don't think I could pinpoint exactly when things started going wrong. Sometime after I got suspended would be my guess. I remember you promised me once again that we would get through it together, only this time we didn't. You were busy with cases, and dealing with a new ADA who didn't know what they were doing, and I was busy looking for a new job that wouldn't cause me to hate myself. Before we knew it, we were two separate people walking down two separate paths of life. I don't remember who decided, or when it was decided, but I ended moving back home to Colorado, and I hadn't been back to the city until now. I reach the end of the boardwalk and gaze out over at the sailboats dotting the ocean. I close my eyes, inhaling the fresh air as the wind whips through my hair. I feel like one of those sailboats, searching for the wind to put them into motion…you are my wind.

I still can't believe that I picked up the phone and called you after all this time. I guess I was feeling nostalgic being back in the city, and I wanted to hear your voice. I assumed that you would let the call go to voicemail. I was so shocked when I heard your voice it took you softly saying my name for my vocal cords to start working again. Before I knew it, I told you I loved you. You were silent at first, and then with a soft sigh you asked me if we could meet. I wanted to say no, hang up the phone, and pretend I never called, but I couldn't. Imagine my surprise when you suggested that we meet here. A place so chock full of memories that it's almost painful.

I feel a tingle run up my spine, and I can feel your presence with every fiber of my being. Slowly I spin around and take you in. Your hair has grown out, the dark waves fall at your shoulders. You have your hands stuffed deep into the pockets of your jeans, and you look like you lost a little weight. I can see a river of emotions flood through your eyes as I feel you taking me in. I can't believe you are actually standing in front of me right now.

Your voice is the most beautiful music to my ears when you ask me how I am. I truthfully tell you I have been better, and my blush matches yours when you tell me that I look good. The next thing I know, you are in my arms, and nothing feels more right. You whisper that you missed me, and confess that you almost didn't come because you couldn't take seeing me, only for me to leave again. My fingers learn the sensation of sifting through your longer locks as the fact that I am not dreaming begins to set in. This, right here, right now, feels right, I tell you. You pull back slightly, and I am instantly afraid that I have said something wrong, but the smile that lights up your face sets me at ease. You slip your hand into mind, and it feels like it never left. You ask me if I am up for a roller coaster ride, and I light-heartedly ask you if breakfast is included in the deal. You pretend to think about it for a moment, and then agree. Together we walk over to the Cyclone and climb aboard. The ride has many ups and downs, much like our relationship in the past. It's thrilling, terrifying, brings tears to our eyes, and anxiety to the pit of our stomachs, yet we keep coming back. We always come back because we love it, and in the end, love is all that matters.

~Finito!~

What did you think? Please review? I am also a feedback whore! =)


End file.
